Songs in the wind Dev art challenge
by Carriedreamer
Summary: From a DeviantArt challenge. Ten random drabbles in the Wind waker universe all set to a different random song, all more or less also being after or during the game itself. Directions for doing your own shuffle song challenge inside. Take a look!


Challenge time! I found this whole challenge thing on Dev Art just now and decided to try it out! It's supposed to be Zelda Windwaker… but it turned into mostly Tetra/Link ha ha. Oh well enjoy! Oh and if anyone's curious the directions for said meme are right here, try it out it's actually a lot of fun! Seriously ten different fanfics in one sitting, very good brain exercise.

The Rules-

a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

1. (Super Mario Hydain) ( No idea who sings this.. this should be fun)

" Back off slut!"

" Why should I, I'm sure he'd prefer a woman of class and not some… rough neck!"

" Girls… this is ridiculous.."

" Stay out of this Link!"

" Yes Captain." He sighed.

" Oh Link… she's so terrible to you isn't she… I can treat you right.. you know that." She glared and the pirate girl jumped on her.

" Link's mine brat!"

" No he's mine!

He blinked… " Do I get a say in this?" He put a finger up daintily.

" NO!"

He went quiet.

2. ( Skater Boy)(Avril Lavigne) 

Everyone thought they were wrong for each other.

Everyone thought frankly… the match was a match made in hell.

She wasn't good enough for him they'd said.

He was a young man, a man who just wanted approval from the world. Their whole mission was due to failure anyway…

She hadn't been happy about it… hadn't been happy… he'd been pained to no tomorrow.

But his grandmother had insisted… and he'd broken it off.

Who in a million years would have guessed she'd…

Actually find it.

Now he's representing his island. She's sitting on her throne. They're just as wrong as before, except now he's the one not good enough for her.

He bites his lip as he watches her give her mouth to her husband, a handsome man..

He bows, she takes her eyes off her husband and raises her eyebrow.

" Link of Outset island?"

" … Queen Zelda…"

What could have been… is something he dare not dwell on now.

3. ( I could get used to this) ( Everlife) 

She's never understood him.

He's so good.. and she's so.. not.

He claims he doesn't mind her tomboyish clothes, but he's a liar, she knows, whenever by some miracle she finds herself in a dress he never ceases to stare at her, to touch some part of her, even if it's as simple as an accidental brush of fingers.

He takes everything she throws at him, whether it be physical or mental abuse, yet even after she nails him he still allows her a place by his side, and a shoulder to cry on.

Like now. He's nursing the black eye she gave him with a smile. She's wringing her hands.

" Link… I'm-." He stares at her and smiles again. She feels her heart skip a beat.

" Link.. why do you let me get away with this all the time?"

He smiles again, and takes her hand. " Cause I love you Tetra… you know that."

She blushes. She could used to that answer… yes oh yes.

4. (Kiss the Girl) ( Little Mermaid OST)

It was awkward to say the least.

That frog in his throat was growing, he swallows it, painfully.

She's standing at the edge, looking so peaceful. His hand shakes.

He sees the petals falling to the ground, he fears this could be his last chance. He knows she's only here for a short while and then she'll be going back to that dark and dreary place.

He's put this off for two years.

He can't keep doing it.

He coughs, and gains her attention. She turns to him in surprise.

" Prince?" She notices the flower and is shocked when it is thrust in her face.

" Here!" And then he runs.

She stands there confused.

He kicks himself… oh well maybe next year.

5. ( Can you feel the love tonight) ( Lion King OST)

" Oh lord."

" What?"

" Can't you see.." He looks at him dolefully." can't you see what's happening?"

" See what?"

" Niko you're an idiot."

" How!" " I resent that-."

" Niko look at that over there…" " It's enough to make my blood boil!"

" What?" " Who?" " All's I see is Swabbie and Miss Tetra talking."

Gonzo huffed, " Talking bah… look at him, the scoundrel, looking at him trying to be all nonchalant and trying to hold Miss's hand!" " The scoundrel!"

" Gonzo… she's sixteen… you know… maybe you should let her grow up a bit."

He sniffed, " But I helped raise her…"

Niko patted his buddy's arm. " Would you rather it be someone else or swabbie?"

"…. No one's good enough for Miss Tetra." He sniffed " But he's close."

The two watched from a distance, and Gonzo put a hand around Niko's shoulders and blubbered watching his little's miss's growing up just too damn quickly.

6. ( Manic Monday) ( I don't know who sings this unfortunately)

Monday.

Business as usual.

He dodged another fireball, and did a roll, threw another pot, landed on the demon's head and then killed it while it was dazed.

He sighed, wearied. His boat snorted he could hear it from below. All that stupid work all for a stupid joy pendant.

Was this even worth it…? He saved Aryll after all!

" King I'm done with all this… can't I just-."

The boat snickered. " Yes… I suppose Princess Zelda could find herself another hero if you really are sick of it." He snickerd more at the boy's agog face.

He blinked. " WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR ON TO THE WIND TEMPLE WE GO!" " Can't leave the princess waiting now can we!"

7. ( I must be dreaming) ( Evanescence)

He was exhausted, his strength was leaving him. He clutched his shoulder in pain.

He had a job to do. He couldn't be doing this now… no no NO!

Her hands shook, get up. Get up. Her mind screamed. Don't give up now! Don't, you promised me!

He was slowing down, significantly, she shook her head wildly and jumped up, her dress swished around her legs as she ran up the stairs and banged on the entrance.

" LET ME OUT!" " LET ME OUT!" " HE NEEDS ME LET ME OUT!"

Her sobs echoed though out the chamber, she looked around wildly, and kept pounding the entrance, it wouldn't budge, " HELP!" " SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT!" " PLEASE HE needs me…" She whimpered. " Let me out."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze, she turned around.

" Your wish is my command Princess…"

8. ( Jolene battle) ( Phantom Hourglass OST)

He ducked the flying shoe. " Can't we talk about this sweetheart?"

" NO!"She launched another shoe.

" Come on baby… I never you know meant to accidentally… sail away…"

" LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T YOU ASSWHOLE!"

" Come on honey…"

She'd run out of shoes. She glared at the man before her and unsheathed a dagger, he paled. " Come on… sweetie…"

" You'll be lucky if you have any manhood left once I'm done with you!"

9. ( Playing with the Big boys now) ( Prince of Egypt OST)

He chuckled, he glared, and raised his blade.

" Put the toy away boy."

He drew back, stung. " it's not a-."

" I'm not here to hurt you yet."

" yet?" He hissed.

The sorcerer looked at him in amusement, " I'm here to give you a chance to live. You're sister is safe is she not… oh yes I know all about her." " Now really boy… what is keeping you on this mission."

He aimed his blade again.

" You're out of your league boy."

He kept his blade steady.

" Is it the girl? If it is you should know I'm not going to kill her. I don't relish in the murder of children." " I also don't like seeing little boys doing a big boy's job." " Now heed my warning and stop this madness!"

" What do you care?" He shouted. " I'm not letting you take over the Great Sea!"

He snorted. " I care nothing for this dead sea… I care nothing for it, I only wish to restore that which was lost, you should be thanking me" " But there's no reasoning with you… just know boy… you're playing with the big boys now… the big leagues… this is no play time game."

" I know… that's why I'm going to kill you."

" You don't even know what that means…"

" I know it'll stop you."

The sorcerer glared but then disappeared, Link's eyes shot open.

" Stay out of my dreams Ganon…." He whispered.

10. ( She will be loved) ( Maroon 5)

He hated this. Watching her beat herself mentally about this.

" Tetra.?"

She said nothing, only brought her knees up closer to her face.

" He was an idiot Tetra."

" No I was."

He sighed, " You weren't." " He was an idiot… who-."

" Cheated on me." " Guess being a princess wasn't enough."

" You told him?!" He staggered and grabbed the end of the bed for support.

" No." He sighed in relief. She continued. " I should have. Maybe he would have actually stayed with-."

He snorted. " Great relationship that would have been. Honestly what's the matter with you Tetra, you've never been like this over a guy!"

She sniffed, " Well after you go through sixteen different guys, and they all break up with you you'd think something was wrong with you too!"

He hugged her shoulders, " Nothing is wrong with you."

She shoved him off, " What about you. I doubt little Miss Snot knows you're here."

" I take it that means Mila. And no… she wouldn't be." He trailed.

She sniffed and wiped her nose, " Well what are you doing here then…"

He smiled gently, " We broke up."

She started, " What" " Did she cheat on you!? Because if she did I'll-."

" No." He said quietly. " She accused me of cheating on her… and I couldn't say when she… defined "cheating" that I hadn't."

She looked up, " So she broke up with you."

" No." " I did."

" What?"

He hugged her closer, " She said we're too close…"

" It's about me?"

" Yeah."

" And you're not angry."

" No."

They sat together. She wiped her eyes, " You should be."

He took hold of her hand, " I'd rather have a best friend who I can tell anything… than some simple girlfriend."

She bit her lip. " Yeah… me too."

There was a silence. Their hands didn't separate.

" But if you want I can go beat up Drake for ya." He grinned.

" Only if I can slap up Mila." She giggled.

" Without my prior knowledge?"

" Yeah,."

" Go for it."

She burst into laughter and tackled him. He hugged her closer, laughing just as hysterically as her.

" You're my best friend Link… I love you, you know that." She kissed his nose.

" Same here Tetra." He hugged her to him even tighter, she sighed and snuggled into his embrace. She closed her eyes, and he stroked her hair, " Same here…"

* * *

And that's it! The end of my little meme thing I found on Dev art, hope you enjoyed it, and if you do try it out, hope you have as much fun as I did, some of the song choices were really random, I'd forgotten they were on my MP3. Ha ha! Oh well, sayonara!


End file.
